


Behind closed doors.

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Will/Sonny - Fandom
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Leo proposes a deal with Will and Sonny. They accept and celebrate.(I thought with everything going on right now with #Wilson, they could use some sexy time😉)





	Behind closed doors.

It was really hard for Will and Sonny not to see each other. They did share a daughter after all. 

And seeing each other brought feelings with them. They were suffering and it hurt like hell. So when Will was waiting for Sonny to drop Ari off after school one day, he got the shock of his life when he opened the door. 

"Hi. Can I come in?" Will's face dropped. It was Leo. 

"What the hell do you want?" 

"I have a proposition for you. Come in Sonny." Sonny walked in with Ari. 

"Hi daddy." 

"Hi sweetheart. Ari, honey why don't you go play in your room while daddies talk to Leo." Ari hugged Will and skipped off to her room. When he heard the door close, he walked up to Leo. 

"What do you want for the second time?" 

"Well if your gonna be so mean, I'll just take my offer and leave and let you two suffer." 

"Will, please hear him out. It's a good offer I promise." Sonny pleaded. 

"Fine. What is it?" Will crossed his arms over his chest. 

"So now that Sonny and I are married. And it's in the public eye, I have the power and respect I want." Will rolled his eyes. "I am willing to let you guys be together behind closed doors. This stays between the three of us and Gabi. And it has to only be in this apartment. No where else. I'm even willing to let Sonny spend a couple of nights a week here. Do we have a deal?" 

Will looked at Sonny, eyes pleading for him to say yes. 

"We have a deal. What days of the week can Sonny stay here?" 

"Sundays, Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Fridays. But I get him during the day to stay in the public eye. I already called Gabi because I knew you would say yes and would want to celebrate." There was a knock on the door. "There she is. I'll leave you two alone." 

Leo opened the door and walked out. Gabi walked in. 

"Why am I here? Leo called and said to come get Ari but I thought it was your night to have her Will?" Gabi closed the door behind her. 

"Well Leo has agreed to let Sonny and I be together behind closed doors and only in this apartment." 

"Why? I thought he wanted to keep you guys apart." 

"So did we. He said that because he had the power and respect that came with the Kiriakis name, he would let us secretly be together." 

"Well that's great. Now why am I here?" 

"Leo called you to come take Ari so Sonny and I could celebrate. So would you mind taking her for a little bit. I don't think we can wait until tonight." Will begged, raising his eyebrows. Gabi took the hint. 

"Yes, of course. I'll text you before I bring her back. Ari! Come on sweetie. Your coming with mommy for a little bit." Ari came running out of her room. 

"I thought it was my day with Daddy Will." She questioned. 

"It is. But your daddies have to talk for a little bit. Mommy is gonna bring you back later." Will explained. "I'll see you later. I promise."

"Okay. I love you daddy. And I love you daddy Sonny." 

"I love you too." They said at the same time. She hugged both of them and then walked over to Gabi, taking her hand. 

"Thank you so much Gabi. Here's some money for the zoo and aquarium. I'll text you when it's safe." As soon as the door was closed Will and Sonny were all over each other. 

Will kissed Sonny with a passion. He licked Sonny's bottom lip and Sonny allowed him entrance. 

"I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too, Will." 

They made their way to the bedroom without breaking apart. Will and Sonny stood face to face, eyes locked. Sonny unbuttoned Will's shirt one by one. He ran his hands up Will's chest and slipped his shirt off. Will couldn't wait any longer and ripped open Sonny's shirt. Buttons flying everywhere. 

"Sorry." Will laughed 

"It's okay. I didn't really like that shirt anyway." 

Sonny attacked Will's lips again, backing them up until Will's legs hit the bed. They fell back, not breaking apart from the kiss. Sonny moved his lips to Will's soft spot behind his ear. Will let out a moan. He then kissed his way down Will's chest, stopping at his jeans. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

He leaned up to kiss Will. Will rolled them over. 

"You have too many clothes on." He licked Sonny's chest down to his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with his boxers. He threw the clothes somewhere in the room. He stroked Sonny slowly. Sonny let out a moan. Before Will could do anything else, Sonny flipped them back over. 

 

Sonny placed himself in between Will's thighs. He ran a finger over his entrance and it made Will shiver. He licked it up and down, Will's hand finding its way into Sonny's hair. 

Sonny slipped a finger in Will and curled it, hitting Will's prostate. Will grinded down on his finger. Sonny added another, and then a third stretching Will open, repeatedly hitting his prostate and making him moan. 

"Sonny, please. I'm not gonna last much longer." 

Sonny nodded, pulling his fingers out. Will whimpered at the loss. Sonny reached over, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He coated his cock in lube. He put his tip to Will's entrance and pushed it in, slowly filling Will up. 

He bottomed out until Will nodded his head. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, setting a pace. 

"Please, Sonny. Faster" He nodded. Will wrapped his legs around Sonny's waist, changing the angle. 

Sonny bent his head down to kiss Will's neck, leaving a mark. Will reached between them to his cock. He could feel his orgasm bubbling in his stomach. 

"Sonny, I'm gonna come." Sonny thrusted hard, Will let out a loud moan. Will came seeing stars. Soon after, Sonny came filling Will up. He kissed Will as he orgasmed, thrusting until he went soft. He pulled out and rolled over on his side. 

"That was-" Sonny started. 

"The best sex ever." Sonny agreed and laughed. "I love you so much Sonny. Even if we can only be together behind closed doors." 

"I love you, too. We will find a way to get rid of Leo. I promise." 

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy this for right now." Will laid his head on Sonny's chest, throwing his leg over Sonny's. 

They cuddled for an hour then cleaned up, giving Gabi the all good to bring Ari back, along with some pizza for a family dinner with the four of them.


End file.
